Zappa
Zappa (ザッパ Zappa) is a playable character from Guilty Gear series. He is a very unlucky man who writes of his plight in a diary that he carries about his new "disease" he has, which, from his point of view, consists of fainting and then waking up somewhere else, possibly with alarming wounds and fractures and no memory of how he got there. He is currently seeking a wife. However, his affliction, which happens to be spirits in his body, constantly prevents this. Biography The Legacy of Zappa *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers (2006-2007)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' Appearance The so-called 'vengeful spirit' that this subject carries has yet to be confirmed, but has been spotted by several eyewitnesses. Theories abound on its origin. Some say it is the embodiment of someone's innermost thoughts; others say it's a prewar experimental weapon. Regardless, the subject is confirmed to have an extremely rare form of mind parasite. If captured, the insights his body could bring to the mental weaponry could be useful. However, his motives seesaw between his own desires and those of his parasite. As such, he should be approached with caution. Personality Zappa appears to be a humble person who seeks for companionship, and is rather polite. However, it is due to the spirits that possess his body (mainly S-Ko), he may come off as rather as a motor mouth, or in S-Ko's case, cursing and full of vengeance with little in the way of trusting others, especially men due to her grudge. Zappa is rather oblivious about the spirits in his body, and is often distraught at what harm his symptoms cause him. The spirits save for S-Ko however are rather caring of Zappa. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *Characters who have been confirmed to be able to see S-Ko: Anji Mito, Slayer, Faust, Johnny, and A.B.A *Many of Zappa's "unique" phrases he wails during his matches are Japanese tongue-twisters. *S-Ko is allegedly a tribute to Japanese horror icon, Sadako Yamamura, the main antagonist of the Ring films and novels. *Zappa's running animation resembles Regan Macneil's crawl on the movie "The Exorcist". *Out of all characters, Zappa's "Instant Kill" move is the only move of its category that is unblockable. *Zappa is a character whose clothing is a strange combination of outfits worn by Narancia, Vanilla Ice, and Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. His walking animation is also the same as Dio's walk animation from the game JoJo's Venture. In the Guilty Gear story, Zappa is possessed by multiple spirits and is seeking a doctor to help cure his condition. The spirits that possess him hover around him in wraith-like forms, similar to a Stand. Zappa's most powerful "summon", Raoh, looks very similar to Star Platinum. When Zappa is possessed, he twitches wildly and strikes increasingly bizarre poses, a subtle references to Araki's notable style of drawing his characters striking poses. **Such clothing seems to consist of charms of all sorts, possibly to help with his symptoms. Gallery Illustrations Zappa.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters from Australia Category:Characters Born in June Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2002